


Gay Panic

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is annoyed, F/F, F/M, reader is a Mess, so much gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You always seem to get flustered around a certain Luthor, what are you going to do about it?





	Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When you first started at the DEO, you didn’t expect to make a fool of yourself the first day. But, the moment Lena Luthor stepped through the door to talk with Kara and you froze on the spot, a blush appearing on your face as you looked at her, her catching your eye and smirking at the blush on your face before giving you a wink and heading towards where Kara was usually located when she was there “Oh my god” you said, releasing a breath that you didn’t know you were holding and fixing the jacket you were wearing before trying to go back to heading where you needed to go.

The next time you saw Lena, it was when you were running late and were trying to get your coffee “You’re Y/N, right? Just started at the DEO a while ago?” You heard someone ask behind you as you stood in line, turning to face the person and freezing when you saw Lena standing there “Uh…” you said, a blush starting to appear on your face as you looked at her, trying to find the words and opening your mouth to say something before she smirked at you, clearly enjoying your panic “You okay there, Y/N? You’re a little red” she teased, keeping the smirk on her face as she watched you blink before nodding “Y-Yes, I’m f-Fine! Why wouldn’t I be fine?” you asked, internally groaning and smacking yourself on the forehead “Shit, I gotta go” you said after checking the time on your watch, deciding to sacrifice your coffee to get away faster and darting out of the coffee shop.

The third time you saw Lena Luthor, you were determined to not go into your usual gay panic when it came to her, you work working and you couldn’t afford the distraction “Miss Luthor” you said, giving a small nod as you saw her come into the room you were in with Alex, you were going over some things from the last attack and you needed Lenas help “Y/N, Alex” Lena said, setting her stuff down on an empty table before getting to work, your gaze slowly making its way to Lena and you trying hard not to focus on her butt as she bent over a table to look it over “Y/N” Alex scolded, causing you to blush and quickly avert your eyes, but not before Lena smirked at you over her shoulder and making you blush even more “I’ll… Yeah” you said, clearing your throat before heading out of the room to get some air.

After you stepped out, you took a deep breath and sighed as you slid down the wall, hating that you couldn’t even form words when Lena was around and closing your eyes as you leaned your head back, only opening them when the door opened and Lena stepped out, looking around some before the grinned when she spotted you “You okay there, Y/N?” she asked, giving you a small smile as she knelled down in front of you, obviously getting a kick out of you blushing “Perfect” you stuttered out, burying your face in your hands to try to hide your blushing face “Hey, look at me” Lena said, her tone turning soft and lightly grabbing your wrists and pulling your hands away from your face “I love your blush” she said, smiling at you and watching as you blushed more “Every time you’re in the same room as me, gay panic ensues” you muttered, looking at her after you said it and opening your mouth to apologize before she chuckled “Oh, I know and I love it… Want to get dinner tonight?” Lena asked, smiling at you and smirking when you just nodded before she stood up straight “Good, see you then” she said, giving you a wink before heading back into the room and making sure to shake her butt a bit more which made you, if possible, blush more and bury your face in your hands once again “What did I just get myself into?” You muttered, sighing before standing up and heading into the room.


End file.
